Clarviziune
by SophieTouzokuou
Summary: Second sight, or better yet Clairvoyance; the supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. Simply put - the ability to see glimpses of the future, through waking dreams or the rattling sensation of visions. Willow Rhodes possessed this unnatural power from the time she could walk; now she uses it to aid the Hellsing Organisation.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was so happy to finally post the first chapter of** _ **Clarviziune,**_ **an idea that has been in my head for sometime.**

 **The title means 'Clairvoyance' in the Romanian language, which I felt suited the story rather well considering Alucard's origins. He will be speaking his old language in this!**

 **Summary:**

 ** _Second sight, or better yet Clairvoyance; the supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. Simply put- the ability to see glimpses of the future, through waking dreams or the rattling sensation of visions. Willow Rhodes possessed this unnatural power from the time she could walk; now she uses it to aid the Hellsing Organisation. Images of Alucard began surfacing in her mind and she was aware of his impending return. Now that he has, she comes to realise that Fate is a strange thing and her gift leads her down a road of danger, fear and irrevocable love._**

 **This first chapter is short but I promise the next chapters will be longer! X3**

 **(())**

 _This sunrise...I have seen this…_

 _Every time I die...this is the vision…_

 _That greets my eyes…_

 _And I think…_

 _How lovely that sunlight is...which I forsook so many centuries ago…_

Resounding bangs ricocheted off the walls and a strangled gasp escaped her as she shot up in her bed, nimble hands twisting the sheets in an iron grip. Her hazel-coloured eyes were wide and swirling with shock and fear; the noises had awoken her but the dream had shook her to the core. So much blood. So much death. The shadow of a man plagued by both. Crimson eyes flashed in her mind and she shivered, bringing her arms up to wrap around herself. While the man from her ongoing dreams did strike a chord of fear, there was a sadness about him. She sensed the presence of loneliness and despair.

Dreams such as this one, whimsical and fleeting as they are, were a common occurrence for her. This particular one had been happening for sometime now and she had an inkling as to why.

But where had the banging come from? They sounded like the shots of a firearm.

Willow's tired eyes travelled around her room, located on the second floor of the Hellsing Manor, searching to make sure all was well. With a sigh of relief, she pushed the covers off herself and climbed out of the double bed. As she was putting on an old pair of flat shoes, she heard a second bang from upstairs; though this one wasn't the firing of a gun, but the slamming of a door.

Stumbling as she went, Willow ran across the carpeted floor for her bedroom door and tore out into the shadowed hallway. No soldiers were about so it obviously wasn't an attack; she would have been awoken sooner if that were the case. The young woman hurried to the staircase, dark brown hair billowing behind her. Sir Integra's office and bedroom were on the third floor, where the worrying sounds had originated from. Willow hoped everything was alright. She knew Seras Victoria, the Hellsing Organisation's resident vampire, would be there in a split second to aid her human master. So that gave her a semblance of relief.

Thundering up the stairs and down the corridor, clad in nothing but a blue tank top and white shorts, Willow neared the Iron Maiden's room; but a sight outside the tall windows made her freeze. Gaping in bewilderment, the woman stared up at the full moon hovering ominously above the manor. The moon didn't have its usual pure glow though, it was a brilliant red. A red moon, and it was beautiful. All the pieces began to click together in Willow's mind and she was now more sure of what was happening.

Returning her attention to the task at hand, Willow continued her journey down the hallway and soon reached the doorway of Sir Integra's room. She noticed that it was already open and stood just outside it by the wall, listening to the voices within.

"Were you skulking in here...to drink my blood?" Sir Integra's voice was a soft whisper, so unlike her usual firm tone.

A deep, cynical laugh echoed off the walls and Willow's eyes widened a little; she recognised that laughter, she had heard it in her visions and dreams.

"You need to ask?" The voice questioned rhetorically, chuckling in an almost tired manner then. "I haven't eaten anything in thirty years...I'm _famished_ …"

Willow heard the quiet padding of Sir Integra's feet on the checkered floor and knew she was approaching the man.

"The young woman you knew is gone…" The utter was solemn and sad, Willow frowned sympathetically. She knew how Sir Integra felt about aging. "I'm ancient..."

The man huffed humorously, "And I'm not?"

Willow clutched the wooden frame of the doorway with her slender fingers and dared to peer into the room. Her hazel-eyed gaze fell on Seras first, the wispy tendrils of the Draculina's shadow arm immediately demanding her attention. The vampire was resting her Harkonnen against her shoulder and stood proudly, observing the interaction before her. Willow's eyes then fell on the two other figures in the room and only felt a mild surge of shock at the sight of the man on the floor, his back against the wall.

The young woman watched on as Integra bit down on a finger and drew it out, raising it above the vampire before her. The two really were Master and Servant, the strong loyalty between them was powerful and Willow felt the sheer joy emanating from Seras and even Integra towards the man. A thin stream of blood was flowing from the small self-inflicted wound, and Willow's grip on the doorway tightened when she saw the pleased smirk on the vampire's face.

"You're home, my dear Count." Sir Integra breathed softly, a smile on her beautiful, dark-skinned face.

The man's smirk widened the slightest, but Willow could feel a bout of contentment from him.

"Back forevermore, my Countess." He whispered, his voice smooth and baritone. He stretched out his toned neck, opening his mouth and allowing his serpent-like tongue to slide out.

Willow's bright eyes followed the descent of the drop of blood that fell from Integra's finger, watching as the vampire took the first taste.

A satisfied growl erupted from his chest as he licked his lips, savouring the taste. "My Master, your blood's flavour remains untainted...it is as delicious as it was forty years ago."

Integra smiled ruefully, "I still live by the name of Iron Maiden. Untouched and pure." Her ice-blue eyes hardened slightly. "Remember that, vampire, the next time you dare enter my room."

The man bared his fangs in a wide grin, "Master, I meant no harm. It was all merely in jest!"

"Yes, I am sure it was and-Willow?" Sir Integra's bemused voice broke Willow out of her trance and her big eyes flew to the older woman's. Sir Integra had noticed her, but of course she did; Integra was attuned with everything around her that way.

The young woman smiled brightly and stepped into the room, catching Seras's greeting nod at the corner of her eye. "Forgive me Sir Integra, I heard noises and came to investigate." The stare of the vampire on the floor was not lost on Willow and she glanced his way for a moment, meeting his pink-hued eyes.

"I see." Integra nodded her head in understanding. "Well you can thank Alucard here for that." She waved a dismissive hand in the direction of said vampire, who couldn't seem to remove the grin from his face.

"Alucard…" Willow's whisper was awe-filled and soft, "Yes, of course…"

Alucard rose from the floor in one, graceful movement and the woman could see an acute interest in his vampiric eyes as he stared at her. His unique eyes unnerved her, though not in an entirely negative way. They were so different from the crimson orbs from her dreams, the pinkish shade to them a new addition. It must be a result of what he had to face within himself.

Alucard was a handsome man, devilishly handsome she admitted. He was the embodiment of the term "Tall, Dark & Sexy" _._ A noble face free of blemishes or scars, his lips were smirking and behind them were the sharpest of fangs; though Willow had no doubt that he was an experienced kisser, if what she read in _Dracula_ was any indication. The blackest of hair protruded from his head in an unkempt fashion that was oddly attractive. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it waved without a breeze. He also adorned clothing from the Victorian era; a deep crimson duster and a crisp, black suit. The combat boots threw her a little but they suited him. Beneath the clothing, his muscularity was blatant. He appeared lanky but his shoulders were incredibly broad and due to his vampirism, a lot of strength was held in those lean arms and gloved hands. Gloves in which bared the mark of the Hellsing Cromwellian Restriction. It bounded him to the family.

The man from her dreams was the one from the past, Willow was aware of this, but the vampire who stood before her was the same man. Though differences could be sensed. Willow just couldn't believe that she was now in the company of the No-Life King. The King of Vampires. Count Dracula.

"And who might you be?" Alucard asked curiously, his voice deepening. "Willow, was it?"

The smile on Willow's face grew and she approached him, her bare legs moving confidently. "Yes. I'm Willow Rhodes. I am one of the nurses on hand for the Hellsing Organisation." She held out her hand for him to shake, knowing she needn't feel fear around this man; he was chained like a dog after all. Plus, he wouldn't hurt her. She was sure of that. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Alucard."

The vampire eyed her hand warily for a few seconds before reaching out to grasp it firmly. Willow twitched when his hand engulfed her much smaller one, a shiver racing up her spine; it definitely wasn't an unpleasant one. Alucard smirked darkly at her, ebony bangs shadowing his eyes, where a mischievous glint could be seen in their depths. He had picked up on her reaction, Willow realised.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Rhodes." He rumbled, a distinct growl in his voice. Her insides warmed at the tone and the caress of his white glove as he suddenly raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her to knuckles.

Her breath hitched and she grinned bashfully, a blush blooming across her cheeks. This vampire was obviously charismatic and knew how to charm a woman; she was affected by the interaction between them, but she could easily overcome it.

"Just Willow is fine! None of that 'Ms. Rhodes' please." She pulled her hand back when he released it.

Alucard cocked an elegant eyebrow at her and looked like he wanted to respond but Sir Integra's voice cut in before he could.

"Well Willow, it appears your vision was correct." The woman stated and casted a light glare over Willow's shoulder. "And wipe that smug grin off your face, Seras, before I shoot it off."

The Draculina giggled gleefully and bounded over, throwing her arm around Willow's shoulders. The young woman laughed and returned Seras's broad grin with one of her own; she was happy to see the vampiress beaming so joyfully, she was definitely happy to have her true Master back. Seras had told Willow the story of her turning thirty years ago, how Alucard had given her the choice of becoming a creature of the night. To walk powerful and singular for all eternity. Seras was the first fledgling Alucard took since Mina Harker and Seras was nothing to scoff at; Alucard would be proud of how far the woman had come. Willow had gotten a glimpse of what the early times of Seras's unlife had been like and the Police Girl had evolved into a frighteningly strong beast since then.

"Sorry, sir! But Willow and I have been telling you that Master would return!" Seras chirped and directed a grin Alucard's way. "I've been promising you for thirty years and Willow's visions started two years ago!"

"Yes, yes. I am well aware." Integra grumbled before yawning. She stretched and Willow heard her old bones creak at the action. "While this event has been riveting, I am afraid an old woman is in dire need of rest."

"Bored with me already, my Master?" Alucard asked mockingly, a malicious laugh sounding from him.

"I refuse to lose sleep for anyone, servant." Integra climbed into bed, drawing the sheets over herself. "Even your return from a thirty year absence isn't an exception to that. Now begone, I am sure you are tired also."

The vampire grinned and nodded his head, long hair swaying with the motion. "Of course, my Master. Good evening~"

"Goodnight Sir Integra." Laughter bubbled in Willow's throat at the woman's answering grunt and all three occupants left the room; even Alucard chose the door as his route of departure, Willow found the sight strange considering what Seras had told her of the No-Life King. And from what she had seen in her visions.

Willow shut the door behind her and a soft smile graced her features when she saw Seras brimming with excitement, grinning up at her master. Willow noticed the underlying emotion of fatherly pride in Alucard's eyes as he set his attention on his now fully- fledged Draculina. She understood that the bond between Sire and Childe was strong on a physical and psychic level. Seras felt the need to be close to the one who created her, and in turn Alucard's instincts would push him to interact with the one closest to him. One of kin. Someone of his bloodline. Willow knew they could even speak through the means of thoughts too. Vampires were eccentric beings, truthfully.

"Master, I just knew you'd be back! I never lost faith!" Seras cradled her Anti-Freak cannon to her bountiful chest and her scarlet eyes shone with joy.

"I am pleased to hear you never doubted me, Police Girl." Alucard smirked, though there was a kind twinge to it. "And you have grown in my absence."

Willow chose that moment to intervene, seeing as Seras was so happy she could barely form a sentence at the moment. Alucard's praise nearly made the poor vampiress explode.  
"She has, you should see her in action." She smiled at Alucard when his magenta orbs landed on her.

(())

"Really? Perhaps I should."

As he answered, Alucard allowed his curious gaze to roam along the body of this strange, enticing woman. He had caught her scent outside the room immediately when she first arrived and by God, was it a scent. He had to fight the urge to look away from his Master, who he wanted to focus solely on; that had been hard due to the appearance of this creature. Her blood sung for him, called out for him to sink his fangs into her silky skin and take sinful gulps. Her body wasn't pale like Seras's nor was she dark-skinned, she was a shade lighter than Integra and utterly gorgeous; he was convinced this woman's skin would be the most exotic of flavours, like that of her blood. This was the first time in centuries he had ever craved for the taste of someone's essence so much; even Mina's fragrance wasn't as grasping nor as mind boggling. This Willow, who had a beautiful name that rolled off his tongue in the most pleasing of ways, was a sublime creature. Barely five minutes of knowing her and Alucard was hooked. Chained. Enraptured. He wanted her, in the most darkest of ways.

Her hourglass figure was on display for him in her thin, short nightwear. Willow possessed full curves and her breasts, perky and perfectly rounded, were definitely more than a handful; this delighted him and the possibilities were endless. Her thighs were gorgeously thick and he would commit the most dastardly of sins to have his head between them. His hips too. Her covered feet, along with her hands, were small and dainty. She was such fragile looking creature, one that could easily be broken.

 _I could protect you._

Wait, he thought, where did that come from? Such a thought never should have roused from the crevices of his dark mind. Alucard narrowed his eyes in contempt, but that soon changed when he looked at her face. If he had a beating heart, or if he had one at all, it would have stopped dead in his chest. He could now have a good, proper look at her face. It was heart-shaped and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her soft lips were plump and temptingly kissable; he would ravage that mouth if ever given the chance. He breathed deeply, a habit that remained with him for centuries, when his gaze locked with her large, doe-like eyes. They were a bright hazel, flecks of gold surrounding the black pupil. Long lashes fluttered when she blinked at him, brushing the tops of her cheeks. Dark hair framed her lovely face and travelled down her back in thick waves. It was unruly but Alucard found this endearing and the urge to touch it was a strong one.

He wanted this woman. This odd little creature.

He wanted to own her. Mind, body and soul.

"You wouldn't be disappointed." Willow's melodious voice snapped him back to reality and Alucard gave her a diabolical smirk.

"The Police Girl is of my bloodline. I am positive I won't be." He replied and saw Seras throwing a toothy grin at Willow.

"Willow, you should head back to bed. It's late and you will be given a load of work tomorrow." The Draculina said and Alucard's eyes remained firmly on Willow as realisation washed over her face.

"Oh right! The mission, I completely forgot!" She yipped and scurried past Alucard and he rotated his body to watch her go.

She spun around and smiled, "Again, it was lovely meeting you Alucard! I am sure you have questions and I promise to answer them soon!" She giggled then and Alucard felt a lurch in his loins. Hell, what was this woman?

"Goodnight to you both!" Willow trotted down the hallway and descended the stairs, brown hair flowing with her as she departed.

There was a silence between him and the Police girl as his eyes stayed rooted to where Willow had been. Her scent was clouding his mind, it was all around him. This sudden want for a mere woman confounded him, angered him in a sense. She seemed different from any normal human though, perhaps that was why he thirsted for not only her blood, but her body as well. Or it could simply be the fact that he had spent the last thirty years with nothing but the souls dwelling within him. All the killing and massacring of each familiar must had left him craving for the body of a living, breathing thing. Someone with hot blood pumping in their veins. If that was true though, then why didn't he have the mad craving for Integra? Why Willow? Damn it all, this was confusing and he had only gotten back ten minutes ago.

"Master?" Seras called for him and he tilted his head slightly to regard her with questioning eyes.

She held a knowing gleam in her red ones, "She is a curious thing, I know."

"...She isn't a normal human, is she?" He snarled lowly but she didn't seem affected. Good. She had gotten stronger, was no longer the trepid little newborn from decades ago; he was immensely proud. He could feel his demon grinning.

"No, she isn't." Seras shook her head, blond bangs obscuring one of her big eyes from view. "But like she said, she will answer any questions you have soon. Her and Sir Integra both, I am not really in the place to reveal anything." She shrugged sheepishly and spun around on her heel to head down the hallway, opposite the direction that Willow went.

"Come on, Master! Let's get your coffin out of the cell it was shoved into!"

Alucard turned to follow his energetic fledgling but halted in his tracks, glancing over his broad shoulder one last time. His haunting stare rested on the top of the staircase leading down to the west wing of the second floor. He stayed like that for a short while before finally moving when Seras's voice rang in his ears again. Alucard hummed thoughtfully to himself and returned to being led by his Childe; thoughts of Willow swimming around in his mind. It was much quieter in his head now, no more wailing voices intruding upon his thoughts. All that was there now, were images of the mysterious young woman he had just met. He would learn more about her, why he felt so attracted to her. His questions would be answered.

Still though.

He knew the want would probably never leave.

Not until he had a taste of Willow Rhodes.

 **(())**

 **A/N: There you have it! Chapter One! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Alucard is my favourite fictional character and I have been just dying to write a story for him and the OC I created. He is an insanely attractive specimen who deserves a good woman~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter and as you can see, it is longer than the previous one! Following chapters will be longer too~~**

 **Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviiiewwws! X3**

 **YourChariotAwaits: Ooooh it's you! :D Thanks so much for the review! I will definitely be careful, I hate when OCs are over-powered and overly dramatic. XD Thanks again!**

 **Catsvrsdogscatsw: It is completely overdone and can be tiresome when pursued in the wrong way entirely! I am trying to not turn Willow into the powerful, human girl. I don't want that for her. She will be a simple woman with a tremendously pressuring gift and has to deal with the fact that she is developing feelings for the King of Vampires. X3 From reading Dracula, I gathered that the character is a very sexual man. He lusted for Mina Harker immediately, which led to his downfall. Alucard's immediate lust is definitely similar to that; he just can't control himself around a beautiful woman. XD Thank you so much for the review and kind words!**

 **Guest: I am so happy you're enjoying it! Thank you for the review!**

 **Miree3D2Y: THANK YOU. X3 I will!**

 **Darkangelynn5: Thank you so much!**

 **Now, it is time for the chapter!**

 **(())**

"W-Will, how many more of these do you have to do? This is the third time this month."

Willow rolled her eyes fondly as she wrapped a tourniquet around Jim Munroe's upper arm; he was one of the soldiers working for the Hellsing Organisation. She dutifully made sure that enough pressure was placed around the area, for it was imperative the vein filled with enough blood. Extracting a sample would be far easier this way. Willow then plucked an antiseptic wipe from the plastic pouch beside her on the work table; she began cleaning the section of skin in which the blood sample would be taken from.

"Don't be such a baby, Jimmy. It's only a tiny needle." She assured the man and gave him a playful smirk. "If you weren't so prone to over-intoxicating yourself on the weekends, this wouldn't have to be done."

Jim looked utterly flabbergasted- and not to mention a tad embarrassed. "Sir Integra's under the impression that I'm a drunk!? Cor, you never told me that!" He squeaked, running a shaky hand through his peppered hair. "You said you were worried about my blood-sugar levels and-"

"Calm down, Jim!" Willow gingerly picked up the needle and gave the point a flick. "I was joking, this _is_ because of your blood-sugar levels." She smiled at him. "I am concerned for your health, I need to know if I should prescribe more insulin to you."

Jim sagged in the chair and heaved a drawn-out sigh. Sweat was beginning to bead at his brow and Willow tried to stifle her laughter; Jim glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You scared me, you codger."

She just snickered, "That's what you get for complaining. Honestly, a man of your age should know better...and should be used to injections like this too!"

"I have never liked 'em." Jim huffed as Willow carefully inserted the needle into his vein, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Ohhhh...Ohhhh no…" He groaned and averted his eyes.

Willow rolled her hazel-coloured ones again, "Baby…" She extracted the small amount of blood. Jim was still groaning every now and then, especially when she removed the needle. The young woman dabbed the bruising spot again with a wipe before bandaging it. The soldier was such a big child; most of them here were. Willow still adored them though, in all their childlike glory. They made her laugh and she got along with them splendidly. All of them referred to her as 'Will' instead of her full name; a fact of which she found incredibly endearing. And Jim was like an uncle-figure really; he was too old to be a brother and far too juvenile to be a father to her.

"You're all finished, Jimmy. You can stop looking away now." She cleared her supplies, placing them all back in their correct places; being mindful of the precious sample in her hand. Willow abhorred an untidy workspace. Such a thing was the bane of her existence really. Nurses and doctors especially had to have an organised, unsullied work station; they were in the near constant presence of potentially ill patients after all. The couldn't risk endangering the people further with dirt and filth.

Jim flew from the chair and had a complete expression of relief on his face when he turned to her. "Thanks a mill', Will." He threw her a toothy grin, amusement swirling in his green eyes for his own corny line and Willow chuckled. The man was too cheesy for his own good.

"But blimey, never again. I couldn't hack another needle in me." Jim shook his head, locks of dark hair flowing.

"No promises there, Jim." Willow crossed her arms over her generous chest. "Now get going, you're leaving for the mission at 19:00."

"Christ, you're right!" He scooped up his military jacket bearing the Hellsing insignia and gave the woman a salute. "Be seeing ya, Will!" Jim then tore open the door, nearly taking it from its hinges, and raced out of the room.

"Honestly, they treat my office like a barracks sometimes." Willow muttered in mild agitation and went over to close the door that Jim had left swinging open. When she was safely secured in her room, she collapsed in her rotating chair. The woman smoothed her hands over her thighs, creasing the blue trousers of her uniform. Today was already tiring and it had barely begun. Sure, it was coming close to the evening; but her work never truly began until long after the sun went down. Who knew how many soldiers would come staggering in here with injuries of some sort; she hated when that happened, hated seeing them in pain. They risked their lives battling Freaks and many of them come close to certain death. Many were lost along the way too.

"Hopefully all goes well tonight…" Willow whispered in a somber voice and glanced out the window, watching the sinking sun through the gap in the white, translucent curtains. The sky was a showcase of pinks and oranges, mingling together in an exotic display.

The night was fast approaching and Willow knew she had to meet with Alucard again. Alucard, the vampire from her visions and dreams. His loneliness and centuries-long sadness awakened her practically every night for the last ten years or so; tear tracks always stained her red cheeks after every dream. She came to work for the Hellsing Organisation two years ago, after hearing the whispers of the name in her visions; Alucard's voice had spoken of it many times and she wanted to know why, along with who he was. Seras and Integra believed that the visions only began two years ago, but that wasn't the case. Ten years was a staggeringly long time and she wasn't ready to tell them the truth. From working for Integra, Willow managed to gain answers to her questions about the No-Life King. Alucard was someone she was curious about, he constantly played the major part in her dreams.

And she not only dreamt of the future, flashes from the past were also an aspect to her clairvoyance. Scenes and events centering around a young, lost boy betrayed by his father, along with the dastardly inflictions dealt on him by a cruel Sultan; then him growing into a vengeful man fueled by rage and a violent loyalty to God. Willow didn't know the entirety of Alucard's story, having only seen the short glimpses, but knew he had suffered a great deal in his lifetime.

Alucard would want an explanation for all this, of that she was certain. The devilish vampire was used to getting his way and Willow knew for a fact that he rarely ever took 'no' for an answer. Sir Integra was the sole exception to the rule.

Alucard, Count Dracula, would undoubtedly be an odd character to deal with.

But Willow was up for the challenge.

(())

"And remember to take it easy on that leg, Michael. It's still recovering from that fall you took last week." Willow ordered and rested her hands on her full hips, giving the man a look of warning; the playfulness could be seen in her eyes though. "Be careful and good luck!"

"Yes, ma'am! Cheers!" Michael saluted, in the same cheerful manner that Jim had earlier, and scampered off to join the soldiers that were climbing into one of the Land Rovers. His gun was slung over his shoulder and Willow eyed the slight limp in his leg worriedly; Michael would soon forget the order, the silly blighter. These men, they would be the death of her. Willow always waved them off when they ventured out of the estate to fight vampires, she had to; she constantly worried about them. Also, the men here hardly ever saw their families, so a cheerful send off was just the thing they craved and needed. Willow granted such a desire to them. Perhaps that was why they got along so well with her.

"Sir Integra is waiting in her office for you, Willow." Willow was startled by the sudden voice, jumping a little. She then turned and found a grinning Seras behind her. "Master should be up shortly too." The vampire looked far too giddy for Willow's liking. Something was up with her, the human woman knew Seras too well.

Willow's hands twitched at the mention of Alucard, "I see...I'll head up as soon as the boys leave. I can't have them thinking that seeing Dracula is more important than them, can I?" She chuckled softly.

Seras shook her head as her toothy grin grew, blonde hair brushing her shoulders. "They don't know he is back yet. Sir Integra wants to tell them herself, break the news to them easy, you know?"

"I can understand why she would want to do that. Many of them believed he was gone, most of them were children during the Millennium incident." Willow replied and felt a stab of guilt when Seras flinched; even after thirty years, that terrible event still affected the lovely Draculina.

"Where is Pip by the way? Harassing the maids again?" Willow giggled, trying to lighten the mood that was threatening to spiral downward. Pip was obviously the wrong person to bring up though, she thought to herself when Seras's face grew irritated.

"Probably." Seras groaned and gave the Hellsing Manor a filthy glare, as if she were trying to skewer the ghostly mercenary with eyes alone through the walls. "He has his sights set on the new girl. Kathy, I believe her name is."

"He never changes." Willow tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. The mass of brown locks was tied back in a low-ponytail that trailed down to the small of her back; messy bangs concealed her forehead, partially her eyes, from view and framed her heart-shaped face. She desperately needed a haircut but the young woman was so fond of her unruly mane; she wasn't in a rush to see it go.

"Even after three decades and the fact that he is _dead_. None of it deters him in the slightest." The Draculina huffed, her mouth twitching in distaste.

Willow smiled sympathetically at Seras, she was aware of the strong feels the vampire carried for the French captain- and knew of the feelings he had in turn. They were both equally as stubborn though and neither one would admit it to the other. Willow assumed they thought they had all the time in the world to confess to the each other. Well, they actually did. They had all eternity. Still, Willow grumbled in her mind, the sooner they ceased being so thickheaded the better.

A beeping horn roused her from her thoughts and Willow spun around to give the departing vehicles a wave. She grinned when she heard the men yelling their goodbyes. Happiness bubbled in her chest and she couldn't wait to see them come back safe and sound. She faced Seras again after a moment and watched the vampire slide her arm through the strap of the Harkonnen.

"I'll see you later, Willow." Seras's smirk was cocky and outright demonic; it matched that of her Master's. "Can't have the men killing all the Freaks before I get a crack at them~" The thought of bloodshed and battle had immediately shifted the vampire from her disheartened mood.

"Yeah, see you when you get back." Willow responded with a smile. "Be careful!"

Seras's shadowy limb spread and morphed into a pair of misty, tenebrous wings. They were beautiful and billowed around the Draculina's curvaceous form, protectively shielding her from any potential dangers. Kicking off the ground with a booted foot, Seras took to the night sky; the demonic wings stretched to their full length. The vampire appeared like that of an ominous, predatory bird that spent its days prowling the celestial sphere. She was truly a sight to behold. Utterly marvelous and bewitching. Willow watched on then as the vampiric shadows wrapped around Seras and she disappeared in a flashing red line, darting across the skies towards London.

Willow's features softened and she pivoted around to head back inside. The lights in the hallways were being switched on by scurrying maids and she nodded to each one in greeting when she passed. Most gave her kind smiles in return, while others merely nodded absentmindedly; completely focused on their tasks. Willow made her way to the main foyer and ascended the staircase, her hand running along the smooth mahogany banister. As she reached the top, she came face-to-face with the head butler of the household, Jonathan Reynolds. He was a tall man, perhaps a few inches shorter than Alucard. Also, he was around her age, twenty-six from what she could recall. A constant expression of stoicism perpetually adorned his face, but Willow always managed to bring forth a smile from him. He was an attractive man too, what with his slicked back brown hair and sculpted facial features; and his eyes were the brightest of green.

"Good evening, Miss Willow." Jonathan greeted in a quiet tone, his English accent velvety and deep as he dipped in a respectful bow.

"Hey, Jonathan." Willow smiled sweetly at him, to which he gave a brief one in response. "How are you today?"

"I am well, young miss. I was just on my way to fetch Sir Integra her chamomile tea." He was carrying a silver platter in his hand and gestured to the empty teacup sitting on it. "She is having a rather stressful evening and requested more. You know how it soothes her mind and relaxes her."

"Of course, I am the one who recommended it after all." The woman's smile enlarged into a content grin.

"Indeed, miss." His own smile was curt and short-lived. "Now then, I must be off. Sir Integra is awaiting you in her study." Jonathan then passed her to descend the stairs, glancing over his shoulder one last time to give her a parting nod.

Willow continued on her journey down the hallway, brushing her slim hands over her uniform and smoothing out any creases or ruffles. She then made sure her hair was proper and not in too much of a disarray. The nerves were eating away at her and her stomach churned with anxiety; she was so apprehensive, and grew more so the closer she got to Sir Integra's office. She diverted her attention to the paintings decorating the walls of the hallway, eying each one closely in hopes of distracting herself. Integra's home was magnificent and Willow did wonder who it was that designed it. She was skeptical that Van Helsing, a Dutch physician, had articulated the appearance and layout of the manor….though she was sure he formulated the plans for the sub-levels. The dungeon that Alucard was formerly housed in before Integra released him forty years ago. The thought made Willow shiver. Van Helsing must have forced Alucard to endure endless torture to restrict the Nosferatu's unimaginable power. A strong chain _had_ to be holding the vampire to this place, he was too strong a force to not be.

Great. She was thinking of Alucard again. So much for _distracting_ herself.

Willow came to a stop a few feet from Integra's office door and wrung her hands nervously, her fingers shaky and fidgeting. She wasn't afraid of Alucard, oh Lord no, she was merely anxious for the impending conversation between them; she would be telling him that she had been _dreaming_ about him. That would give him a definite ego boost, Willow thought wryly to herself and was completely unaware of the mass of black tendrils emerging from the wall behind her.

"You certainly are a sight, standing like a silent gargoyle in the middle of the hallway." A deep, rough voice rasped with amusement and Willow shot three feet in the air, releasing an alarmed yelp.

Whirling around, the young woman's hand clutched at her chest; over her frantically beating heart. "God! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

Alucard's wicked grin grew, his large fangs gleaming in the light of the hallway. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, my dear." He purred and stepped closer to tower over her, his 6'1" hulk of a body easily shadowing her 5'5" form. "I could have been a man hoping to initiate dastardly things…"

Willows huffed and crossed her arms under her chest, noticing the vampire's magenta eyes slipping down to her breasts; she steadily ignored that and marched on. "No one here would do such a thing, except you apparently." She narrowed her hazel gaze at him and the demonic man heaved a dark, growling chuckle.

"Oh, my lady, I assure you that _I_ am a sincere gentleman." Alucard bowed his head in a low nod, his piercing gaze riddled with mockery and cynical humour.

Willow cocked a slim eyebrow, jutting her hip haughtily and resting the majority of her weight on her left leg. She never had such a conversation with a man before; though, Alucard was more than just a simple man. Standing so close to him, his dominance was palpable. His presence demanded respect and submission. There was a superiority in his eyes, he expected those in his company to fear him. To submit to him. Well, she wouldn't be one of those cowering people. She would meet him head on, respecting him and looking for respect in return.

"Is that so? Well, that remains to be seen." Willow threw him a smug smirk, effectively hiding her apprehension. "Oh and I'm not _your_ lady." She spun around and sauntered right up the the door, opening it and walking inside.

"Hello, Sir Integra. I hope you're having a delightful evening!"

"It could be better. Thank you for coming, Willow."

(())

This woman was _so_ delectable. _So_ enticing. Alucard's eyes darkened and traced the movements of Willow, watching her stride into Integra's office. The tantalising sway of her rounded hips was evident and Alucard presumed that she wasn't even aware of how delicious she was. Willow possessed a spitfire beneath her innocence and gentle smile; Alucard was unbelievably pleased. The No-Life King desired this woman on an outworldly level. There was a lust building within him that he hadn't felt in centuries. He hungered for her bountiful body and the touch of her hands, knowing that they would feel like silk upon his skin. He wished to devour her. Consume her. The thought had taken over his mind since he first laid eyes on her. It had kept him awake in his coffin for the collectiveness of the day. His ponderings were that loud and that quaking in his mind, even the damnable cat had awoken from its slumber and questioned him. He ignored the boy as always. The Chesire cat that wrought him his thirty year absence was now the only soul dwelling within him; the only one he needed in order to be truly immortal. He had now earned his immortality from the Millennium incident, and protecting those he had grown to care about. Integra, his beloved Master, and Seras, his loyal servant. Schrödinger often mocked him within the corners of his mind as the Count wiped out the souls inside him, telling the vampire that he would never return to his master and fledgling. Well, he obviously had proven the nonsensical cat wrong. Now, however, the boy pestered him on the matter of Alucard's newfound interest in Willow Rhodes. He had ignored the queries, choosing to focus solely on thoughts of the woman.

Alucard's mind shot back to the present and he strode into the room, the door sweeping shut behind him with a sharp slam. He came up beside Willow, in front of Integra's desk, and smirking devilishly when the woman glanced up at him with her tremendous, hazel eyes. Her expression had lost its fire from seconds ago and her nervousness was abundantly clear to him. His advanced sense of smell caught the telltale signs of anxiety coming from her and his smirk twitched. He was enjoying the knowledge that his presence was affecting her. He wasn't alone then.

"Alucard, it isn't like you to use the door." Integra raised an eyebrow at him, a cigar hanging loosely between her lips. The smoke was trailing lazily up into the air and the smell travelled throughout the room. He wasn't fond of a cigars' scent and found smoking to be a terrible habit; Alucard often berated his master mockingly for it in the past.

Alucard shrugged his wide shoulders, his arm lightly touching Willows'. He had to suppress a pleasant shiver at the contact. "I had the chance to startle little Willow here, and took it." The woman next to him twitched and he chuckled a little.

Integra's eyes of ice blue grew slightly and she smirked knowingly at him. His own pink orbs narrowed, suspicion churning in him. What...

"I see. Well, since you are both here, we can call this little meeting to order." The woman removed the cigar from her mouth with a wrinkled hand and dabbed it in the ashtray, effectively putting it out. She then rested her elbows on the table and steepled her fingers, her pointed chin coming to sit on them.

"Now then, Alucard, Willow was one of the few here that had the utmost faith in your return." Alucard's brow furrowed at her words, recalling what Seras had said something along similar lines last night. It was confusing though, since he never knew of Willow before last night.

"She knew in the most peculiar and fascinating of ways." The woman finished and gave the younger one across from her an expectant look.

Alucard directed his gaze down to Willow who faced him fully, fluttering her long lashes owlishly.

"Umm…" She wrung her hands nervously and Alucard surmised that this must be a habit. "I don't know if you'll believe this but...I am a clairvoyant." Willow stated and the vampire's expression barely changed, only the marginal widening of his eyes.

"Second sight?" Alucard asked curiously and watched her nod in confirmation.

"For years I have been...dreaming about you. Visions of you have been appearing in my mind." A lovely blush bloomed on her face and a cocky smirk graced Alucard's, his enjoyment of hearing this blatant. "I could hear your voice, you spoke of Hellsing a lot...I saw visions of Integra and Seras with you...among other things." Willow looked away then, a sadness in her hazel eyes and Alucard's smirk disappeared. He scrutinized her, wanting to find out what she meant by that last uttering.

"She came here, searching for answers." Integra's voice broke in and he looked at her. "We were obviously skeptical at first, but as she spoke...well, the truth became clear. So we told her everything and I took her on as a nurse."

"...But why would you be seeing visions of me?" Alucard finally asked and gave Willow a questioning look.

She peered up at him and spoke softly, "I can't control the dreams and visions. I have no control over what I see. So...I don't know."

"I see." His voice was low and guttural; he was now even more confused as to what this woman was, why she tempted him so.

"Her visions have benefitted us though, many times over the last two years." Integra had a small smile on her face as she regarded Willow with a deep respect that Alucard knew she rarely ever felt toward anyone. "She has helped prevent accidents, losses on missions, etcetera."

"Well, isn't that something?" Alucard felt a grin forming, his sharp fangs peeking out over his bottom lip. He looked down at Willow again. "You are certainly something to behold, my dear. Truly, you possess a marvelous gift."

Willow's plump lips parted in shock, her gorgeous orbs enlarging; the flecks of gold within their depths became more vibrant. By the night, she was bewitching. Alucard's features softened in the slightest.

"..Thank you...No one has ever told me something quite like that before!" She breathed and her lips shaped into the brightest smile Alucard had ever seen in all his years of life and unlife.

Integra suddenly cleared her throat, calling for the attention of them both. "Well, if you have any further questions Alucard, you may ask Willow in your own time. That is, if she doesn't mind of course."

Willow shook her head and continued to smile at the Count. "Not at all! I'd be more than happy to answer any." Alucard sensed that her apprehension was gone and only a miniscule amount of nervousness remained. Good. Perhaps she could now be comfortable enough to speak more freely to him, like she had earlier. He wanted to see more of the affect he had on her; a part of him also teased that he secretly hoped to get to know the woman, but he dutifully ignored it. It was probably the urgings of that damn cat again.

"Good. Now, that is all I have to say. Thank God that was brief." Integra leaned back in her chair and sighed. "If you would be so kind as to vacate my office, I have work to do and tea on the way."

Alucard smirked as Willow giggled quietly next to him. "Of course, my master. Do have a wonderful evening." He turned to make his way over to the door, choosing to use that as he felt Willow following behind him.

Alucard's shadows littered the floor silently, slithering along the doorframe and the door swung open on his command. He gazed down at Willow with a brash smirk as she gaped at the show of his power.

"After you, my lady~" He bowed elegantly, his tall form practically encasing hers and he swept a long arm out. His earlier 'my lady' remark flashed in his mind and his smirk grew ever the more confident.

He could see Willow trying and failing to stifle her giddy smile and she hurried by him to walk out into the hallway. With one last parting glance at his master, who rolled her eyes at the scene, Alucard swaggered out of the room; his red duster whipped behind him and his black hair flowed around his face as he went.

He joined Willow outside and the door slipped shut behind him. He called his shadows back to him and the seal upon his gloves glowed ominously with the further use of his power. He had yet to experiment with his newly-acquired ability of omnipresence. The power to be everywhere and nowhere. He had to rectify that soon.

"Walk with me, Willow." The order was firm and clear from his lips and he began to walk down the hallway, the lights dimming when he passed under them. His darkness clouded the hallway and travelled along the walls and floor.

"Huh? Alright!" The young woman trotted up next to him, seemingly unaware of the oppressive shadows coating the area.

He tilted his head downward and regarded her with inquiring eyes, his mouth still smirking. "I do happen to have questions."

"I expected as much." Willow chuckled and smiled up at him. "What would you like to know?"

"How long have you had this clairvoyance of yours?" He asked as he led her to a long window located in one of the alcoves of the manor, overlooking the garden outside. Alucard stayed standing while Willow sat herself down on the burgundy cushion of the sill. She brought her legs under her and leaned her shoulder against the glass pane, gazing up at the night sky. The shining light of the moon illuminated Willow's beautiful face, mesmerising Alucard and he gave a slight shake of his head. He shouldn't be bewitched by such an innocent display. This was getting out of hand, the lust for her body was enough.

"As long I can remember really." She spoke gently and played with a stray thread on the sleeve of her uniform. Even such loose clothing failed to hide her curves from his view. "My mother once told me that, when I was little, I would speak of things minutes before they even happened."

"And I assume it became stronger over time?" He crossed his arms and laid his broad shoulder against the wall, his eyes firmly on her.

Willow nodded in response, "Yeah. The visions were clearer and easy to read, I started dreaming about events that wouldn't happen for months. The dreams occurred over and over again until the event passed."

Alucard averted his gaze, his eyes now focusing on the scenery outside. "...How long were you seeing visions of myself?"

He heard her breath hitch and his haunting eyes shot back to her, noticing that she seemed to be struggling with her answer. "...Two years, as Integra said."

He smelled deception. There was a lie in the air. He wouldn't call her out on it now though, he would play this game and see where it led. Besides, he could tease her now with no scolding masters in the background.

"Oh? I see. So, as Integra said, you came here to search for answers...about me~" His voice deepened and had a seductive edge to it. His smirk was slow and sensual; he knew how to charm a woman and from the way Willow frantically drew her eyes away from him, it worked on her too.

"...Yes. I did." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "The need to know was killing me."

Alucard chuckled, "And now you are meeting me in the flesh. How delightful it must be~"

A smile broke out on Willow's face and she rolled her eyes fondly, "I suppose it is." She looked up at him and squinted her eyes. "Though, your eyes were red in my dreams. Not pink." Her lips drew down in something akin to a pout.

Alucard barked a laugh and grinned, "Yes, well, that was something out of my control. The only soul currently residing within me just so happens to have eyes of this colour." He ran a gloved hand through his bangs to slide them away from his forehead, giving her a clear view of his pinkish orbs. A surge of pride shot through the Count when a blush dusted the cheeks of Willow. He knew he was a handsome man, even though outward appearances meant nothing to him. The form he took held no meaning. However, he was immensely satisfied to know she found him attractive.

"Yeah…" She uttered meekly and then she took on a serious expression. "So, do you have any other questions?" 

He released his ebony locks and they brushed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose once again. "Hmmm…" Alucard blinked lazily and smirked. "May I ask personal questions? About your family and such." For some odd reason, he was genuinely curious about the details of her life before she came to Hellsing. He wanted to know more about her, which confused him and the little voice in his mind giggled gleefully. It had gotten its way. He nearly snarled but managed to suppress the urge.

"You really want to ask questions like that?" Willow blinked and he hummed affirmatively. She looked bewildered but nodded anyway. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Where were you born? You have an English accent but your appearance tells another story." He rumbled and gave her a once-over, eying her tanned complexion and dark hair.

"Oh, I was born here but my mother and her family are from Spain." Willow beamed brightly and he knew then and there that she was happier when speaking of her family.

"Interesting, and you know the language?" He inquired.

"Spanish? Of course I do! I'm not as fluent as my mother's side, but I am very adept at it." She giggled a little and Alucard's smirk minimised into something that could be considered a smile.

"You should speak it sometime." He answered and tilted his head questioningly. "And what of your father?"

Alucard saw the change in her instantly. Her eyes casted down to her hands folded on her thighs, an old sadness in their hazel depths.

"My father…" Willow sighed solemnly. "He passed away when I was sixteen, he was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. He was a smoker and...nothing could be done."

Sympathy gleamed in Alucard's eyes but his features were stoic and nonchalant. He would never show outright pity nor empathy for someone. Anderson was the one exception and the vampire had broken down when the man sacrificed the most precious thing a person had; their humanity. In this situation though, it was beneath him and regardless of the fact that he had become more open with those he cared about, he wasn't particularly ready to show weakness in the form of sympathy for a human. Even for this marvelous one before him.

"...My condolences." He answered in an almost inaudible tone.

Willow shrugged and gave him a grateful smile. "It was years ago and...I have learned to deal with it."

Alucard nodded his head and then something roused his curiosity further, "Speaking of years, how old are you?" She was definitely younger than thirty, but she couldn't be too young considering the fact that she had, he assumed, some form of certificate in nursing.

"I'm twenty-four years old." She replied and frowned for a moment before chuckling, as if a thought had just popped into her head. "When Sir Integra took me on, I still had over a year left in my nursing degree. She didn't mind though, the other nurses on staff here at the time helped me through it."

"Hn, I see. Quite interesting."

Willow Rhodes was a human woman of only twenty-four years. Still a blooming, little sapling, Alucard mused with a diabolical smirk. From her delicious scent, he gathered that she was a virgin. His inner demon soared at this revelation; older virgins were in such short supply in this day and age. The enchantress that was Willow, in all her beauty, was still a pure and untainted woman. Something dark and sinister bucked at the reigns of Alucard's subconscious, desiring to ravage the delectable morsel sitting before it. The No-Life King felt a coil in his abdomen, one that was twisted with lust and want; it was ready to spring when given the chance. Alucard knew, however, that he ought to be meticulous when approaching this. He merely wanted the woman's body, nothing more. He merely wanted the woman's essence, nothing more.

It was fundamental that he not allow Willow to develop any sort of romantic affiliation towards him.

Alucard clenched his fists tightly then, teeth gritting behind his close-lipped mouth when another thought broadcasted in his mind's eye.

He, as a Nosferatu, must also not feel anything more than lust for this alluring, fascinating woman.

 **(())**

 **A/N: There you have it! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'd like to inform you all that I am, in fact, alive!

I shall start by apologising for my near three-month absence. I had every intention of updating weekly, however certain events that happened throughout the weeks prevented me from updating my stories.

I am back on track now, so expect a chapter this week!

I have been watching my emails so I have seen every follow, favourite and review! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving! I really love you all!

 **\- Sophie_Touzokuou**


	4. Crypt

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait! I know I made a promise with the last Author's Note and I have no excuse other than this; so much happened after I posted that and writing became something I just couldn't prioritise. I am so sorry and I hope you can all forgive this guilty woman! ;-;**

 **This is a short chapter but new characters are revealed and more mystery is introduced!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(())**

"My mother agreed that an English name would be the best option."

"But Willow is a rather uncommon name, I wager." He gave a chuckle of cynical amusement as the young woman before him shook her head. They were still seated on the window-sill of one of the alcoves located in the manor. The cushion was plush beneath him and he didn't even realise how fatigued he still was until he sat down; thirty years of constant bloodshed certainly took a toll on him, the title of Vampire King be damned.

He had sat down not too long ago as Willow revealed more details of her past to him. After her father died, her widowed mother returned to Spain to live a comfortable life with her relatives. The sadness was evident on Willow's face and Alucard knew the wound caused by her mother's departure was still fresh. Willow managed to hold herself together by pursuing a career in nursing. The impact of her father's death instilled a fierce desire to help people, to aid families grieved by a loved one's illness. Quite a noble feat, she was indeed a strong woman.

"That's why Mama agreed to name me it, I suppose. She has an affinity for originality." Willow replied, huffing a little. She looked rather adorable, he noted, with her nose scrunched up and her brow furrowed in frustration.

"It is an endearing name." Alucard purred and gazed at her through hooded eyes. "A Willow tree...they are said to embody the spirits of those departed from this world. They're a gateway to the afterlife. A heaven of sorts." That amused him. Heaven. Alucard knew nought of heaven, it eluded him. He would never lay eyes upon such a place; he would only know Hell when he eventually left this world. A never ending Hell of pain and suffering, a limbo of punishment. It was the inevitable consequence of becoming a Nosferatu; a creature of sin.

He smiled wryly at his own disturbing thoughts.

"My father actually suggested it. He liked the name, he was fond of the meaning behind it." Willow smiled. "My mother was ecstatic." Thinking about her parents often rendered feelings of melancholy and solemnity; thinking of them made her chest ache. Her mother wasn't the same after Willow's father passed, which led to her returning to Spain. It broke Willow's heart to see her go but the young woman knew it was for the best. She was only sixteen at the time, but she remained in England with a family friend to finish her education. There was nothing for her in Spain, she had no desire to live there. Her mother and relatives were there, of course, but the area where they lived was far too secluded for Willow's liking. Too quiet. Willow found London and its clamor more suited to her tastes. The visions and dreams were kept at bay with the distractions there; in Spain, in the quietness, they would be continuously in the forefront of her mind.

Alucard regarded the woman with smouldering eyes, taking in her gentle smile. She truly was an alluring creature, he mused. Her innocence called to him and her purity ignited a unyielding coil in his loins; he fiercely wanted to bed this woman. However, now was not the time for such thoughts. He chortled then when he noticed she trying to stifle a yawn. "You're tired, my dear. The moon is high and evening has departed. It is time for the living to rest."

Willow ran a hand over her brow, breathing a heavy sigh and directing a smile his way. "Yeah, I do believe you're right." With the grace of newborn fawn she clambered off the cushion-sill, blushing red when she heard a smooth chuckle from the man. She looked over at him, noting that even though he was sitting, he remained a few inches taller than her. Lord, he really was a hulk of a man.

"Thank you, Alucard." She spoke after a moment and smiled once more when he tilted his head curiously. He nearly resembled a feline when he did that, eyes alight and brimming with acquisitiveness. "For keeping me company, and for listening."

Alucard gave a hearty laugh and grinned, fangs glinting in the soft rays of moonlight. "My dear, I am the grateful one. I rarely am ever given the opportunity to converse with such an...interesting person." His grin became downright sardonic, but there was an underlying mischievousness to it. He expected a trace of wariness in Willow's gaze at the sight of his fangs and the obvious carnal tone of his voice. Surprisingly though, the odd woman giggled; she actually giggled. Alucard was entranced. Her laugh was akin to that of tinkling bells, or the soft tune of a wind chime swaying lazily in a mid-summer breeze.

"Interesting? I don't know about that, you're definitely more interesting than I am. Fascinating too!" The woman straightened and ran her hands over her uniform, smoothing out the creases. She did it absentmindedly with quick, meticulous sweeps of her hands. This was a habit of hers, Alucard surmised and stored the information in the back of his mind. He had a little chest settled in the crevices of his thoughts at this stage; one containing little tidbits of data he had gathered on this woman thus far.

"Fascinating, am I?" Alucard's eyes drifted off to the side as he huffed a quiet chuckle. That word wouldn't be one he would use to describe himself. Monstrous? Definitely. Arrogant? He was not so self-righteous to question that obvious one. But fascinating? His abilities, perhaps, but not he himself.

Willow was blissfully ignorant to his thoughts and just nodded firmly. "Very much so!" She turned on her heel, ready to venture down the hallway and back to her room. "Have a pleasant night Alucard, and thank you again!" Grinning, she began making her way towards the next hallway that would lead her to the stairs. "I hope to see you again soon!"

Alucard's shadowed eyes followed her retreating form closely. "And you too, my dear, have a most pleasant night." He tracked her until she reached the end of the hallway, smirking when she waved as she turned the corner. His eyes remain rooted to her until all he could see was the final flow of her hair as she disappeared from his sight.

The vampire rose from the sill then, standing with practiced poise and grace; very much unlike Willow's blunder when she practically stumbled off it. Alucard snickered to himself at the image. The tails of his rest duster flapped silently when he set off down the hallway, opposite the direction of Willow. He had all night to entertain himself, dawn was far off. Thirty years ago his source of entertainment would have been lounging in his throne, a glass of wine in hand and listening to the goings-on of any late-shift soldiers. This time, however, was different. He was fatigued, sure, but he had no desire to sit aimlessly in his chair tonight. His chamber was large but stifling, barren of any connection to the outside world; which was expected. The enclosed space reminded him too much of his mind right now. The cage he was trapped in for three decades, unable to escape unless he won the battle with the millions of souls dwelling within him. Alucard needed the freshness of air right now, to feel the moonlight on his being. He needed to be outside. With that, he disappeared from the hallway, phasing out of the manor to stand on the grass.

Alucard released a sigh, feeling sated and content at that moment. The lucent moonlight strengthened him and he revelled in the burst of empowerment he elicited from the moon's glow. Blood wasn't the only nourishment that could sustain a vampire. The moon and the presence of the night were other factors that kept a true Nosferatu powerful; vampires and werewolves were similar in that sense.

A rustle of leaves broke Alucard from his trance and his gaze shifted to the trees lining the side of the estate. With a frown now marring his face, he headed in that direction. From his memories, he knew the garden which housed the Hellsing family mausoleum was just through those grove of trees. He had visited there many times, his first being after the death of Abraham Van Helsing. He recalled spitting insults and obscenities at the crypt…

" _You once said I have nothing. That I am nothing." His scarlet eyes, their depths containing rage and hatred, glared coldly at the monument before him. The stone building was closed off, the doors sealed shut. He continued to glare though, wishing he could tear the thing down pillar by pillar, wall by wall...and tear open the coffin housing his greatest enemy. He would leave no trace of the body when he was through._

" _Well…" Alucard continued and a sick smirk graced his features. "You're nothing now, old fool. Dead as a doornail. Your body will continue to decompose until you're_ nothing _but dust." He chuckled. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." His smirk waned the slightest and his still-present glare hardened. "Even so, I remain the bested one, forever bound to this horrid bloodline of yours."_

 _Due to the contract, he was cursed to serve the Hellsing family until their line came to an end. He would forever be their grueling dog, ready to obey orders. Constantly at their beck and call._

 _His gloved fists clenched._

 _Eternity had never been so torturous…_

Alucard stared at the mausoleum, eyes blank and devoid of emotion. That had been over a century ago, back when he was bubbling with an incessant desire to slaughter the family and all traces of its bloodline. Over time though, the hatred and malice died away to a dull anger. There were certainly moments when he would become enraged when he dwelled too long on his capture, but they were few and far between. His gaze dropped to his gloves and his power bucked at the reins. The markings glowed ominously in the low light and he curled his fingers, feeling the material of his gloves tightening around his hands. The applying of the Control Art Restriction had been a painful process. It was old magic, far older than even him. Ancient sorcery bound his powers to levels of a system. Van Helsing had combined his knowledge of science and magic to seal the Nosferatu to his family. The experiments following had been just as agonising. Van Helsing noted every change, every new shred of knowledge down in a journal. Alucard never bothered attempting to read it; it wouldn't change anything. He would just be reliving what happened.

Alucard's attention diverted back to the crypt. It was now also occupied by Arthur Hellsing, his second master. The man had been more tolerable than Abraham. He had an antic for the dramatics, especially when women were in the equation, but was also shrewd and intelligent; scarily intelligent. Integra inherited that intellect from him. Of all his masters, she was the one he was most fond of. He respected her as an equal and, admittedly, would be saddened when she passed on. Seras was another woman in his life who he respected and held camaraderie with. Soon, he would free her of his servitude and, hopefully, watch her grow into an even more powerful and singular being than she was already. The women of the household would certainly keep his days interesting.

A sudden flash of Willow's smiling face appeared in his mind at that thought and he heaved a sigh. How he viewed that woman was distinctly different to the way he felt about Integra and Seras. He never desired them this way. Nothing so untamed was ever ignited in him before where they were concerned, Willow, however, ingrained wants he had scarcely felt for a long time; Mina Harker being the last one. Mina didn't even make him feel this strongly back then. Still, it wasn't romantic inclination that drew him to Willow, he lost the attunement with romance centuries ago. This was purely sexual and not a far cry from animalistic. Though, it was befuddling to feel such wanton things towards a woman he only met a night ago.

Alucard needed to satiate these desires, and soon.

()

The steps of boot-clad feet on a tiled floor resounded throughout room, along with the gentle, near inaudible sloshing of water, or something like it. The footsteps reached the ears of the bath's occupant and a sigh echoed off the walls. The figure's head rested on the rim of the tub and eyes of pure crimson lazily skimmed the room to land on whoever dared to interrupt them. A man, no older than eighteen, stood a few feet from the bath, head bowed in veneration.

"Milady." His voice was baritone and laced with a German accent. "I have urgent news that-"

"It couldn't have waited? Is it really so urgent, that you had to barge into my chambers in such a brusque manner?" The woman answered and her eyes narrowed into slits as she regarded the man with obvious agitation.

He seemed shocked and momentarily floundered for a response. "M-My deepest apologies Milady, but I assure you, you will want to hear this." He stood straight, hands positioned behind his back, and gazed at her with matching red eyes.

"The No-Life King has returned." He stated, abrupt and to-the-point.

The woman's orbs dilated and grew wide with astonishment. "...You're certain?" She sat up slightly and awaited his answer with bated breath.

Her servant nodded his head, hair of silver flowing to shadow his eyes. His locks brushed his broad shoulders, curling at the ends. "Unquestionably so, Milady. My source is a sound one, leaving no shadow of doubt. The No-Life King has returned and has already met the clairvoyant."

Sighing heavily, the woman laid back in the bath. A few moments past of nothing but silence before a chuckle reverberated in the room, growing louder and louder with each passing second. The woman was soon bellowing loudly, the fangs in her mouth gleaming in the flourescent lighting of the washroom. The man wasn't at all surprised by this display; in fact, he expected such a reaction.

"Oh this is _stupendous!_ " She crowed as her laughter died away to a mad giggling. "I have waited so long to hear those words." Her hand rose from the bath, red rivets running down her fingers. She brought the digits to her mouth and gave her index finger a long lick, moaning at the exquisite taste that danced along her tongue. The women she had taken the life force from were virgins from the nearby village; young virgins always quenched her mighty thirst and left a tingling sensation on her palette.

"Mmm…" She looked over at the man, meeting his gaze head on. "My darling Johann, you're a wonderfully loyal Childe. You have filled your master's heart with such joy and pride."

Johann's eyes widened at her words and he immediately dropped to one knee, head bowed once more in respect and reverence. "Milady, I thank you for your praise!" His head shot up, hair swaying with the motion. "I live to serve you and eagerly await your instructions."

A salacious smile that screamed deceit and evil intent spread across her face at his words; he was hers to command and control, ever since the day she changed his fate and turned him. "It's time to set our plan in motion, my servant. Begin the preparations."

"Auf einmal, Lady Bathory."

 **(())**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And yes, Elizabeth Bathory is in my story! I adore the stories surrounding her and wanted to include her in this, Johann is my own character though.**

 **I** _ **hope**_ **to have the next chapter up in about a week but I will make no definite promises! ^^;**

 _ **Auf einmal- At once**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
